A Foster Child—A Wicked Witch
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Elphaba was a foster child instead of being raised by Frex?
1. Chapter 1

_A Foster Child—A Wicked Witch_

_What if Elphaba was a foster child instead of being raised by Frex?_

_Elphaba's POV_

I still remember the day I was taken away from my family—I only counted Nessarose as my family in Munchkinland. I have never really gotten over it—and I still want to go home and be with the person who was really my family. I miss my little sister, Nessarose. Thankfully, I still have everything that I left home with—the little green bottle that my mother gave me—now I keep it to remember both her and the Wizard—my real father—and the photo album of me and my mother. I also still have the stuffed scarecrow that the Wizard gave me.

—_Flashback—_

_I'd just gotten Nessa into bed for a nap—she was pretty tired—and Father had agreed with me that she should take a nap. The Gale Force arrived and the captain said, "We're looking for Elphaba Thropp." I looked at Father and said, "Father, what's going on?" Father knelt down in front of me and said, "Elphaba, the government thinks that I can't take care of you anymore. They're going to put you into foster care for a little bit. Don't worry, someday you will come home." I nodded and gathered my things together—including things I'd kept hidden from Father. I grabbed enough clothes to last me however long I'd be gone. I grabbed a coat and put it on, knowing I'd want to stay warm. I picked up the little green bottle that my mother had given me to remember her by, and put it carefully into my coat pocket. I grabbed the photo album of me and my mother. I put in my bag and prepared to leave. I crept silently past Nessa and, pushing her hair away from her, said, "Sleep well, sister mine." I gently kissed her forehead and then went downstairs and said, "Father, I'm ready." He walked over to me and pressed his hand on my shoulder. I clung to his arm and whispered, "When will I come home?" He shook his head and carefully handed me over to the Captain of the Gale Force. Fighting tears, I walked outside and was loaded into a carriage. I looked at the Captain and asked, "Where are you taking me?" "To the Wizard," he said evenly. "Will I go home someday?" I asked—that was all I cared about—getting home to Nessarose. "Probably not," he said honestly. I bit my lip, sucked in a deep breath, and said, "Nessa needs me—more than you know. I have to go home for her." "Just be quiet, kid," I was told roughly. I nodded and we soon reached the Emerald City. I was handed over to the Wizard and I said, "I wanna go home." The Wizard sighed and said, "I wish I could help you, child." I nodded and he said, "Elphaba Thropp, this is Emilia Riddle—you know her brother, Boq Riddle—your childhood friend. She will be your social worker." I nodded and repeated myself. "I wanna go home." Emilia hugged me and said, "Elphaba, I'm sorry you got taken away. We're just trying to protect you." I nodded and she said, "Tonight, you'll stay with the Wizard until further notice." I nodded again and carefully went to the room I'd been given for the night and however long I stayed with the Wizard. Later, the Wizard saw me pull my mother's bottle out of my coat pocket. "Where did you get that?" he asked almost immediately after seeing the bottle, peering intently at me, and pointing to the bottle in my hand. I looked at it, and said, "It was my mother's. It, along with that photo album, is the last thing I have of her. I miss her." He walked over to me and said, "I gave her that bottle originally." I stared at him and whispered, "Daddy?" The Wizard grabbed me and hugged me tightly and gently, whispering to me, "My daughter. My little girl." I hugged him back and whispered, "I wanna see Nessarose again." He nodded and said, "I'll see to it that you will be permitted contact with your sister, but no contact with Frexspar." I nodded and decided not to push my luck._

—_end flashback—_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked across the table at my social worker, Emilia Riddle—she was Boq's older sister—and Emilia and I had become friends over the past eleven years—I'd been six when I was taken away from my family. "Why can't I go home?" I asked, for at least the thousandth time. "Elphaba, we've discussed this. We can't afford having you go back to live with Frexspar and Nessarose. We need to know you're safe and the only way to do that is to keep you under the care of the government." Emilia said.

I nodded and said, "Then I can go live with the Wizard?" "Elphaba, there's no real proof that you're his daughter," Emilia said, gently. I sighed and said, "We've got identical little green bottles—he gave mine to my mother—doesn't that count?" I asked. "Unfortunately, no." Emilia said. "I look a lot like him," I said, hoping that I'd get to live with the Wizard again—I'd lived with him for two weeks until we found a home for me—and they were the two best weeks of my life. I spent most of the time playing with a stuffed scarecrow the Wizard had given me as a welcome home present—I still had it and sometimes, if I got really scared, I'd sleep with it. He'd let me come to work with him, once, and, once, he let me stay in the library to read some books. I even got to stay in his room the first night, because I was scared that if he left, I would get taken away, and he told me stories about my mother and I showed him the photos of me and my mother and he showed me the photos of our family from his world and he told me some stories about the people in the photo. "Nice try, Elphaba," she said, smiling at me.

"Anyway, we've found another home for you, Elphaba," she said, changing the subject. I groaned and said, "Alright, how many kids?" "One," I was told. "Boy or girl?" I asked. "Girl." Emilia told me. "Name?" I asked. "Pfanne." Emilia told me. This was normal for me and Emilia—we went through it every time.

"Just don't punch your "sibling"—like you did with Prince Fiyero," Emilia said. I grinned sheepishly and said, "He was annoying me." "Besides, it was a one time thing," I added hastily. "Elphaba, learn to control your temper," Emilia said sternly. I nodded and she added, "We can't afford to have another of your "siblings" getting hurt again—you could get taken away from me, meaning you get a new social worker and I'll lose my job." "But Emilia, you can't go. You're the only person, besides the Wizard, who can actually get me to listen and stay calm," I said, turning away and looking scared—I trusted Emilia—she was almost a second mother to me. Then Emilia sighed and said, "Elphaba, actually, Pfanne is going to Shiz as are you." I turned and stared at Emilia and slowly said, "I'm going to Shiz?" She nodded and I grinned.

Emilia sighed and said, "Elphaba, listen to me." I nodded and she said, "Elphaba, chances are you will not be rooming with your "sibling" during your time at Shiz. You will probably be rooming with someone else. You must be nice to your roommate, even if they're mean to you, ok?" "OK," I agreed. I sighed and Emilia pulled an envelope out of her bag. "Here, Elphaba," she said handing it to me. "It's a letter from Nessarose." I grinned and was about to open it, when Emilia said, "Open it when you're alone. I don't want to intrude on your relationship with your sister." "But Emilia," I protested. "Nessa likes that you're my social worker, 'cuz you're my friend's sister." Emilia nodded and said, "Fine, open it." I grinned and opened it and began reading.

"Dear Fabala, I miss you. How are you? Have you been staying out of trouble? I have gotten your last letter and I'm sorry you have to change homes again. Although, I think it is funny that you did punch that Fiyero guy in the face. I have passed all of my finals—even the one I thought I was going to fail. I know you're really proud of me. I finished school with B+ average—enough for me to go to college early. Anyway, I'm going to Shiz this fall. I hope I'll see you there. I love you and I can't wait to see you again. Nessarose." I reread the letter and then said, "That was short." Emilia nodded and said, "It is difficult for your sister to write to you, Elphaba." I nodded and asked, "Why?" "Frexspar," Emilia said. I froze, realizing that he was making it harder for me to remain in contact with my little sister. I groaned and said, "Emilia, isn't there something we can do?"

She shook her head and said, "Elphaba, it's time to go." I sucked in a deep breath and said, "Well, here we go again." Emilia nodded in silent agreement and said, "Let me do all the talking, ok?" I nodded—this way I didn't end up saying something that would get me into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Emilia and I soon reached Pfanne's family's house. I was pretty scared, but I knew I'd be getting grief since I was green, so I didn't even bother taking out my stuffed scarecrow—didn't need to give my "sister" anything she could use against me. Emilia sighed and said, "Elphaba, let's just get this over and done with—I know you don't want to be here, but this is only temporary." I stiffened and screamed, "Emilia—you say that every time and not once I have been allowed to go back to the Wizard! I want to go home!" Emilia looked at me and grabbed my shoulders. "Elphaba, calm down," she ordered sternly. I twisted against her grasp, trying not to cry. "I want to go home! I want to go home!" I kept screaming. Eventually, I was in tears, and I collapsed against Emilia, whimpering, "I want to go home."

Pfanne's mother came outside and said, "Well, the foster child's here. Pfanne, bring your father—it's time to meet your new sister." "Yes, Mom," Pfanne said, followed by her father. Emilia looked at me and said, "Elphaba, here, well, she's a handful. Bizarre temper tantrums, very rarely does she keep her temper under control, struggling with some abandonment issues—since her mother's death—and needs to be shown that she is loved." I looked at Emilia and mumbled, "Not true." "Elphaba, be quiet. We agreed I'd do the talking. It is all true—you know that." I frowned, but conceded, acknowledging that Emilia was right. After a while, I looked around—not really paying attention, marking a way out—in case I wanted to get away—when I was younger, I'd run away a lot—even now sometimes I'd still try to run away—try to get back to the Emerald City to be with the Wizard. "Pfanne, this is Miss Elphaba Diggs—the foster child we will be caring for," Pfanne's mother told her daughter. "Miss Elphaba, this is my daughter, Pfanne." I crossed my arms over my chest and barely acknowledged Pfanne and she gave me the same amount of acknowledgement. "Well, I'm sure they'll get along." Emilia said, calmly, When the Wizard had gotten his parental rights over me from Frexspar, I had asked the Wizard to let me change my name so I could acknowledge who I really was—his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next day, Pfanne and I had to leave for Shiz, and I avoided her—like crazy. "Emilia?" I asked. "Yes, Elphaba?" Emilia replied. "Nessa's going to Shiz, too, and I was wondering, would I be able to, you know, talk to her, again?" I asked, a little eagerly. "Yes, I'll come too, make sure Frexspar isn't there when you talk to her," I was told. I nodded in silence, but eager to see my little sister again—she'd been only four when I'd been taken away.

We reached Shiz safely, and I whispered over and over, "Soon, I'll see her. Soon, I'll see Nessarose again." I frowned and said, "Emilia, do you think Nessa remembers me?" "She might," Emilia said. Then Emilia looked at me and said, "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she does." "Really?" I asked, eagerly. "Elphaba, Nessarose has written you several letters over the years—she still clings to the memories she has of you. You can see that in her letters to you. She wants you to be proud of her. You saw that in the last letter." Emilia pointed out to me. I nodded, silently and said, "I'm really glad I get to go to Shiz this year." Emilia rolled her eyes and asked, "And this has nothing to do with Nessarose?" I grinned and shrugged innocently.

"_Glinda! Is it true—you were her friend? Well, it depends on what you mean by friend. I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school. OH HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE-DRAPED WALLS—THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS. WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ! OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ... OH-OH-OH-OH-OLD. DEAR OLD SHIZ-ZZZZ."_

When we reached Shiz, I rejoined Nessarose and talked to her for a little bit, until Madame Morrible arrived. "Elphaba, I'm sorry, Father didn't get you anything," she said, slowly. I grinned and shrugged and said, "Well, what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything." Meanwhile, I was thinking, _Why would he get me anything? I'm not even his daughter. Wonder if I'll get anything from the Wizard._

Then everyone started staring at me and I groaned. Then I decided to just get the questions out of the way. "What? What is it? What are you all staring at? Is my underskirt showing? Is there something in my teeth? Oh. I know what's going on here. *sigh* Let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I did not chew grass as a child! Oh, and this my younger sister, Nessarose, who, as you can see, is a perfectly normal color!" Pfanne rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we know the green bean's got a fiery temper." I glared at her and snapped at her, "Why did I have to get stuck living with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Pfanne scowled at me and, turning to one of her companions, said, 'Yes, Miss Galinda?" "Your parents took the green bean in?" Galinda asked. "Yes, well, they knew she needed a place to stay so we all discussed it and thought we could help her." Pfanne said, sweetly. I growled at her. "Your parents are so nice, Miss Pfanne," Galinda said. I grimaced and Pfanne said, "I know. I do feel a little bad for Elphaba though—both her parents are dead." I stared at Pfanne and thought, _No, only Mother is dead. My father is the Wizard of Oz—and he's still alive—at least, he was still alive, the last time I checked._

Nessa looked at me and said, "Your parents are dead?" I shook my head and said, "No, Nessa. Mother is dead. My father is alive." "You mean Father, right?" Nessa asked. I shook my head and said, "No, Nessa, I mean the Wizard." "You're the Wizard's daughter?" Nessa asked, shocked that I'd never told her. "Yes," I said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Because," I struggled and then said, "Because I didn't want to upset you and I wanted you to think I was your full sister—not your half-sister and a lot of people in the government are giving the Wizard a hard time—saying I can't be his heir since he wasn't married to Mother and that I can't be counted as his child—even though he has full parental authority over me—when I was eight, he got Frexspar to sign off on his parental rights—sooner or later I'm going home to the Emerald City." Nessa hugged me and said, "It's okay, Fabala." I grinned at my sister. Then I said, "Oh, and Nessa, we don't have the same last name anymore." "We don't, Elphaba?" Nessa asked. "No," I said slowly. "After the Wizard got parental authority over me, I asked him to let me change my name. Now I'm Elphaba Diggs." Nessa nodded and we resumed listening to the popular girls.

"Oh, and I'll have a private suite. All of you ladies are welcome to come visit me any time, you like," I heard Miss Galinda say. "Miss Galinda, you are just too good." the other girls all said. Turning to Pfanne, she said, "And Pfanne, you must bring Miss Elphaba with you when you come to visit me." "Actually," I found myself saying. "I don't think Miss Pfanne and I will be rooming together. I think I'll be rooming with my sister—Miss Nessarose Thropp." "Oh," Galinda said slowly, looking confused.


	6. Chapter 6

The headshiztress—Madame Morrible—arrived then and said, "Students! Students! Calm down! I will begin assigning roommates immediately!" We all looked at each other and said, "Madame Morrible, I was wondering would it be possible for my sister and myself to have a room that is wheelchair accessible? I've cared for her my whole life..." "No, you haven't," Nessa interrupted. "Nessa, shut up." I snapped at my little sister, who fell silent. "So, I was hoping if we could room together." "There are no wheelchair accessible rooms, except for my private quarters—Miss Nessarose shall room with me," Madame Morrible said. "As for you, Miss Elphaba, you shall room with Miss Galinda." I groaned, but then remembered what Emilia had said to me, "Be nice to your roommate even if they're mean to you."

I nodded and when Madame Morrible went to take Nessa away, I shot out my hands and said, "Let her GO!" Nessa flew back to me and I shrugged and said, "I don't know what happened, Nessa. I lost my temper." "Miss Elphaba, that was amazing." Madame Morrible said. "I'm sorry, Madame. I just lost my temper and things happen when I lose my temper." I said quickly. "Don't apologize for talent. Why, I'll write at once to the Wizard—he could have great use for your power," Madame Morrible told me. I stared and whispered to myself, "Write to the Wizard. She's going to write to my father? Oh, I hope I don't get in trouble."

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba... MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR. WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS MAGIC GRAND VIZIER. MY DEAR, MY DEAR, I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD. TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE. WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD, YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD..."_

After my roommate, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Nessarose, and everyone else left, I looked around and whispered, "Yes! I'm going to see my father again!" I was surprised that I wasn't in trouble, and I knew Madame Morrible would be told that the Wizard knew about my powers already.

"_DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD? THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SUPPRESS OR HIDE IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD IF I MAKE GOOD, SO I'LL MAKE GOOD... WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, ONCE I PROVE MY WORTTH AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD, WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE... SINCE BIRTH! AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM, BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED! DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE! A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY!' ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD, MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE, 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU! NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED! AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU WHEN, BY THE WIZARD, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED. AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—I HAVE INSIDE, MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND—THE WIZARD AND I. AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'ELPHABA. A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR. SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR? AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD DEGREE SEEMED FIXATED ON YOUR VERDIGRIS, WOULD IT BE ALL RIGHT BY YOU IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?' AND THOUGH OF COURSE, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME. 'ALRIGHT, WHY NOT?' I'LL REPLY. OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE—THE WIZARD AND I. YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE—THE WIZARD AND... UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMTED, AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY. I KNOW—IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY—AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY, BUT I SWEAR SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH ME! AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT! AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT! AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE TILL I DIE! HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM, WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM—THE WIZARD AND I!"_


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around and grabbing my suitcase, I went to my room. I grinned and said, "I can't wait to see the Wizard again. He'll be proud of me—but I do hope he doesn't tell Madame Morrible I'm his daughter—I'll write to him too. Tell him what happened, and ask him not to tell her anything about our relationship." I reached my room and carefully unpacked my belongings. I hid my stuffed scarecrow under my pillow and I hid my mother's bottle under my pillow as well. I sighed and began writing to the Wizard.

"_Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsical. My dear Father. THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ. BUT OF COURSE I'LL CARE FOR NESSA. BUT OF COURSE I'LL RISE ABOVE IT. FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND. YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS... UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PELICULAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE. BLONDE. WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. MY FACE IS FLUSHING. WHAT IS THIS FEELING? FERVID AS FLAME—DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES!: LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING FOR YOUR FACE, YOUR VOICE, YOUR CLOTHING! LET'S JUST SAY I LOATHE IT ALL! EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! THOUGH I ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST, AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!"_

I looked up and watch as some students entered, among them, Pfanne.

"_DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD! HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD! SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR! WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS, BUT, GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTYR!"_

I smirked, and thought, _Oh, puhleeze. You guys have no idea who Galinda's rooming with—in fact she's lucky—she's rooming with the Wizard's daughter, for Oz sake and if I felt nice enough, I could put in a good word for her with the Wizard._ I listened to them singing her praises and dreamed of the day when they'd be singing _my_ praises—not hers.

"_WELL, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!"_

The students were not satisfied with her answer and all ganged up on me. I froze and thought, _Do not take advantage of your power as the daughter of the Wizard, Elphaba. Do not. Do not._

"_HUMPH! POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTIFIED! WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU: WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE! WE SHARE YOUR... WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW? LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING. I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. LET'S JUST SAY: WE LOATHE IT ALL! MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. WHAT IS THIS FEELING? EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL... DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES... AHHH... AHHH... LOATHING! LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION. LOATHING. IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION. LOATHING. IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING, FOR FOREVER LOATHING, LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU, LOATHING YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING! BOO! AHH!"_

I knew the Wizard and Emilia would get mad at me if I told him how I'd scared my roommate, so I didn't tell him or Emilia about what happened when I first met my roommate. I just told them that I didn't get along with her at all_._


	8. Chapter 8

That night, when I went to bed, I waited for Galinda to fall asleep, before pulling out my stuffed scarecrow out from under my pillow. I held it tightly and kept my back to her—I didn't want her to see that I still slept with a stuffed animal—she'd never let me live it down—ever. I curled up and whispered, "Someday, I'll go home. I'll see the Wizard again and he'll be so proud of me."

The next morning, I got up before Galinda, and hid my scarecrow under my pillow for a second, but then I grabbed my scarecrow and put it in my bag—I was scared and I wanted to have my scarecrow with me. I went to breakfast and joined Nessarose.

"Hello, Nessa." I said, calmly. "Elphaba!" she said, surprised. "May I join you?" I asked. "Of course, sister," she told me. "I've missed you," Nessa said, after I sat down next to her. "I know—I kinda figured from the letters you've written me." I told her. "You get my letters?" she asked, eagerly. "Yeah, Emilia picks them up, and takes them to me," I told Nessa. Nessa nodded and we both ate in silence for a little while.

Then the popular girls—Galinda, Shenshen, Milla, and Pfanne—all entered the cafeteria and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Nessarose and said, "Nessa, what do you think of my roommate?" "She's a little conceited and self-centered, but I'm sure she has a good heart," Nessa told me honestly.

I grinned and said, "Well, she doesn't know anything about who I am and completely and utterly loathes me and I feel the same way about her—and can I ask you a favor?" "Yes, Elphaba?" Nessa asked. "Well, remember how I told you I was the Wizard's daughter, yesterday?" I asked. "Yes, I remember," Nessa said. "I need you to not tell anyone about that—in fact, the Wizard was very secretive about me being his daughter." I told her. Nessa nodded and said, "I respect your decision to keep your relationship to the Wizard a secret, but someday, you're going to have to come clean and tell people." I nodded and said, "I know, but Dad and I—we're trying to keep our relationship as much of a secret as is possible." Nessa nodded and glanced past me and said, "Don't look now, Elphaba, but your roommate's coming over to our table."

I glanced at my bag and opened it for a second and made sure my stuffed scarecrow was still in it. I closed my bag immediately after checking for my stuffed scarecrow and I pulled my bag closer to me. Galinda came over and said, "Miss Elphaba, what is so interesting to you about that bag?" I glanced at her and said, "Well, Miss Galinda, I was just making sure I had all my notebooks and text books for class." Galinda rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't know vegetables could learn." I clenched my jaw and glanced at Nessarose, who shook her head at me. I nodded and said, "Well, Miss Galinda, I believe my sister and myself must be going."

I turned to wheel Nessa off, when Galinda rejoined her friends suddenly. "Well, that was weird," Nessa commented. I nodded and said, "Seriously, I think we should be going, Nessa." We left the dining hall and I took Nessa back to Madame Morrible's room. "I was just bringing Miss Nessarose back, Madame." I said honestly, when Madame Morrible asked, "What are you doing, Miss Elphaba?"


	9. Chapter 9

I went to class, holding my bag, tightly, because I didn't want anyone to know about my stuffed scarecrow—even Nessa didn't know—and I didn't want people here at Shiz to think that I was a baby. Galinda came over and said, "Miss Elphaba, may I see what is in your bag?" I sighed and said, "Now, Miss Galinda, I believe I already told you—notebooks, pens, paper, and text books." Galinda glanced at her friends and they quickly joined her.

I backed away quickly, tightening my grip on my bag—I had to keep my bag out of their reach. I saw Nessa and soon joined her. "Nessa," I hissed at my sister. "Quit hissing in my ear," Nessa said to me. "It tickles." I nodded and carefully handing her my bag, I said, "Take this and get out of here." "I can't—I have class here now," Nessa told me. I sighed and took my bag back, just Galinda grabbed it.

I glared at her and said, "Miss Galinda, please let go of my bag." "Pfanne, Shenshen, Milla, little help over here," Galinda called sweetly. Pfanne grabbed my arms while Shenshen and Milla held me back, allowing Galinda to get my bag. I closed my eyes and whispered, "It will vanish—only I can see it." Galinda opened my bag and frowned—there really were only text books, notebooks, pens, and papers like I said. Galinda handed me back my bag and said, "You are very boring, Miss Elphaba." I grinned and said, "Thank you, Miss Galinda."

I took my seat—on the far side of the room from Galinda and her group. Nessa sat behind me and Boq also sat behind me. We actually paid some attention and I had to admit—Boq was awkward around girls, even around me—his childhood friend.


	10. Chapter 10

After class, I ran after Boq and called, "Boq! Wait up!" He looked at me and went and stood under a tree, and waited for me. I joined him and said, "Hello, Boq." "Elphaba?" he said slowly. I grinned and waved and said, "Yeah, it's me." "How have you been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you since the day before you left Munchkinland." he said quickly. I grinned and said, "I haven't seen you since the last time I've played with you—wait—that was the day before I left. Anyway, I've been good." "That's good to hear—it hasn't been the same since you left. I've missed you," he admitted. "I've missed you, too—haven't made any new friends," I told him.

Suddenly, I asked, "Do you know Emilia Riddle?" "Yeah, she's my sister," Boq said. I nodded and he asked, "Wait, how do you know my sister?" I sighed and said, "Sit down." He sat down and I sat down next to him. "She's my social worker," I said. "What do you mean?" Boq asked slowly. "The thing is, Boq, I am a foster child," I admitted. He nodded and said, "So you're not living with Frexspar and Nessarose anymore?" I nodded and said, "Supposedly, I'm currently living with Miss Pfanne and her family—that won't last long." Boq asked, "What do you mean it won't last long?"

I grinned and said, "I have a tendency to run away from my various foster homes." "Why?" I froze and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" "Yeah, Elphaba, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone," Boq said. "The thing is, Boq, I'm actually Nessa's half-sister." I said, uncertain if I could really trust him. "Half-sister," he repeated. I nodded and said, "I'm the Wizard's daughter." He stared at me and said, "I'm friends with the daughter of the Wizard of Oz?" I nodded and grabbing his shoulders, I hissed, "Boq, you have to swear on my mother's grave that you'll never, ever, ever, ever tell anyone what I told you." He nodded and said, "I won't tell anyone, Elphaba." "Thanks," I said. "That's why I'd run away a lot—sometimes, if I'm really unhappy I still do—to get to the Emerald City to rejoin the Wizard." He laughed and I said, "What? I want to live with him." Boq grinned and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you in class." "See you in class," I replied. "And, remember, not one word of this conversation to anyone," I hissed at my friend.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks later, a new student arrived. He almost ran me over, so I kicked his cart. "Hey, you, in the cart!" I snapped. "Wake up!" "Alright, alright, I'm up." he grumbled. "You almost ran me over," I snapped. "Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," he replied. I froze and said, "Wait, I've heard that before, when I was younger." I stared intently at the boy in front of me and then gasped. "Fiyero?" "Do I know you?" he asked. "How can you not remember me? I didn't punch you that hard." I snapped. "What are you talking about—holy crap, Elphaba?" he asked, shocked, finally recognizing me. I hugged him and said, "So, brother, how have you been?" "Great," he said. "I didn't know you went to Shiz." "Now you do," I said, smiling at one of my earliest foster brothers—actually he was my only foster brother. "Elphaba," he said, slowly. "What?" I asked. "I've gotten kicked out of almost every school I've been to—the only school I didn't get kicked out of was the one that we attended together." "Your point," I demanded. "Will you tutor me?" he asked. I groaned and said, "Sure, whatever, Fiyero—and I'll try to not to punch you." Then I grinned and said, "So, does anyone know how you got your butt kicked by a girl?" "No," he said quickly. "Good, and not one word about it to anyone," I snarled.

I stalked off to the library, leaving Fiyero looking confused. He groaned and went in search of the popular girls—Galinda probably—and I joined Nessarose, who had been waiting for me. "What took you so long?" she demanded. I sighed and said, "I've been busy." "I guessed," she snapped. "Nessa, I ran into someone I've lived with once-Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus Region." I told her. Nessa snickered and said, "The one you punched in the face?" "Are there any other Prince Fiyeros?" "No," Nessa said. "So it's the same guy," I said, smirking. She grinned at me and then said, "I'm going outside for a little bit." I nodded and let her leave and also left the library after her.

Fiyero meanwhile was planning a party.

"_THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON. BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW THEY WANT YOU BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW. BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN? STOP STUDYING STRIFE AND LEARN TO LIVE 'THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...' DANCING THROUGH LIFE, SKIMMING THES SURFACE. GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH. LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. WHY THINK TOO HARD? WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. NO NEED TO TOUGH IT WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS—IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. SWAYING AND SWEEPING AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOOL. LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS. THOSE WHO DON'T TRY NEVER LOOK FOOLISH DANCING TRHOUGH LIFE. MINDLESS AND CAREFLESS. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE. WOES ARE FLEETTING, BLOWS ARE GLANCING WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH LIFE. So, what's the most swankified place in town? That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Sounds perfect! LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT. WE CAN DANCE TILL IT'S LIGHT. FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL—GIVE HER A WHIRL. RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. COME ON, FOLLOW ME. YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE. DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST. IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH."_

My roommate got Boq to ask Nessa to the dance and Nessa immediately told me.

"_Miss Galinda—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, waiting, all night. Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? SEE THAT TRAGIC'LLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL, THE ONE IN THE CHAIR. IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE AND NOT SHE. GEE—I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO IF THAT SOMEONE WERE TO GO INVITE HER. Well, maybe—I could inviter her. OH, BIQ, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME! I'd do anything for you, Miss Galinda. So... So, I'll be picking you up around eight? After all—NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. YOU'RE PERFECT. YOU'RE PERFECT. SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER, BORN TO BE FOREVER DANCING THROUGH LIFE... Oh, Elphaba—isn't it wonderful? FIN'LLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER. ELPHABA, SEE, WE DESERVE EACH OTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ. Please, Elphaba, try to understand... I DO..." _

I went to talk to my roommate to tell her that I wanted to set aside our loathing and become friends—that I wanted to do something nice for her—more specifically get a good word in for her with the Wizard. I didn't get to say that 'cuz she interrupted me and she gave me a hat—as a present, but I figured it was a joke as well, but I didn't care.

"_Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were just stalking about you—And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! IT'S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON'T YOU THINK? YOU KNOW BLACK IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, THIS HAT AND YOU! YOU'RE BOTH SO SMART! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, SO HERE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!"_

Fiyero turned to Galinda—his date for the dance—and asked, "So, do you know Elphaba Diggs?" "Yes, she's my roommate," the blonde said. "She's a tough fighter—trust me on that," he said casually. "What do you mean?" Galinda asked. "Ask her—she can tell you—she'd kill me if I told you," he admitted. Meanwhile, Boq and Nessa talked to each other and then they joined the other dancers.

"_Listen—NESSA. Yes? UH—NESSA, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT. NOW I NOW IT ISN'T FAIR... Oh, Boq, I know why. You do? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME. WELL—ISN'T THAT RIGHT? No! No! It's because, because... BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! Oh, Boq, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL! AND WE DESERVE EACH! DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE? AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE, BOQ? You know what? LET'S DANCE... What? LET'S DANCE! DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!"_

I arrived and everyone laughed at me, but I ignored them. Then Galinda joined me and everyone started dancing again_._


	12. Chapter 12

Galinda and I returned to the room and started talking to each other—as friends. I grinned at my roommate, and she said, "Elphaba, I think we should share one secret we've never told anyone anyone else. "Okay, sure, whatever," I said quickly. "I'll go first," she said eagerly. "Fiyero and I are getting married." "He proposed after one night?" I asked, shocked. Then she smacked me and said, "He doesn't know it yet—uh." I grinned and said, "Okay. I don't have any secrets." "Sure you don't." Galinda scoffed. "Why do you sleep with this under your pillow—huh," she asked, reaching under my pillow for my mother's bottle. "Elphie—your nickname-I just thought of it," I grinned and said, "It's perky." "And you can call me, Galinda," she told me eagerly. Then she held up my scarecrow and said, "Elphie, what is this? Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" I sighed and said, "The bottle was my mother's—I keep it to remember her by—and the scarecrow was a gift from my father." "Nessa's father, right?" she asked. I shook my head and leaning over, whispered in her, "I'm the Wizard's daughter." Pulling back, I said, "Not one word to anyone." She nodded and said, "Fiyero told me you could explain to me what he meant when he said you were a good fighter." I burst out laughing and said, "I punched Fiyero in the face once." She stared at me and said, "My roommate punched my boyfriend in the face?" I nodded and within seconds, we were both laughing.

Then Galinda grinned at me and I got a little nervous.

"_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. You really don't have to do that. I know—that's what makes me so nice. WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I—AND LET'S FACE IT, WHO ISN'T LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?—MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED. AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER, I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER. I KNOW, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED. AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE, THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE. DON'T WORRY. I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED. FOLLOW MY LEAD, AND, YES INDEED, YOU WILL BE...POPULAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR! I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYS WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS, LIITLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE, OOO. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR, HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR. EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR! I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR! YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS! YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS! KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW, SO LET'S START, 'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO. DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS. THINK OF AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS. NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SISTER, AND ADVISER—THERE'S NOBODY WISER—NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR. I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR. AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE, INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE... ARE... THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU FROM BECOMING POPU-LER... __LAR... LA, LA, LA, LA. WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR. __WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES, I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF TO THINK OF CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS. DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. HA! THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE—IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR! IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE. IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED, SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE VERY, VERY POPULAR LIKE ME! Why, Miss Elphaba—look at you. You're beautiful. I—I have to go—You're welcome. AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST YOUR DISINTEREST, I KNOW CLANSDESTINEDLY YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT—YOUR NEWFOUND POPULARITY. HA! LA, LA, LA, LA. YOU'LL BE POPULAR, JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR AS ME!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Emilia arrived, a few days later and said, "Elphaba, we have to talk." I nodded and joined her. "What is it?" I asked, nervous. "You will not be staying with Pfanne and her family anymore—we're transferring you." "What family?" "This family also has one daughter—Galinda Upland." Emilia said. I started shaking and ran off. "Elphaba, wait." Emilia said, running after me. Emilia grabbed my arm, but I pulled free, saying, "I have to tell Galinda the truth." "What?" Emilia asked. "She doesn't know. I'm going to tell her—today."

I returned to my room and saw Galinda sitting on the bed—alone. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Galinda, thank goodness you're alone. "What do you mean, Elphie?" she asked. "I lied last night," I blurted out. "I have been keeping secrets from you." "Why? Elphaba?" she asked. "I thought we were friends." "We are," I said. "It's just a little embarrassing." "Embarrassing?" she repeated. "I don't live with my father—I'm a foster child—at the beginning of the school year I was supposed to live with Pfanne and her family—it wasn't going to work out for anyone involved so I've been moved." "What family are you going to live with, Elphie? Are they still going to let you go to Shiz? I don't want my best friend to leave me!" she whined to me. "You are going to get so sick of me," I told her. "Galinda, I'm going to live with your family." Galinda stared at me and then hugged me. "Elphie! We're going to be sisters!" she said, excitedly. "Not really," I said. "Just foster sisters—until they let me go live with the Wizard."

Then Emilia entered, and said, "Elphaba, I need the photo album of you and your mother." I sighed and handed it over to Emilia. "Galinda," I said quickly. "This is Emilia. Emilia, this is my best friend, Galinda." Emilia nodded and said, "I'm sure this will work out better than last family and don't hit her, Elphaba." "Wait. Galinda can hit me, but I can't hit her back? That is _so_ unfair," I said. Galinda laughed and hugged me again.


	14. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	15. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
